


Boruto's Chunnin Exam Spanking (Old Fic)

by Pie555



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Cheating has its consequences. Boruto is going to learn this little fact well.
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Boruto's Chunnin Exam Spanking (Old Fic)

Boruto sat in the middle of his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, pulling them closer to his body where he hid his face. His bottom lip quivered as he sobbed into his knees. He couldn't get his dad's disappointed face out of his mind. His father's blue eye's looking deep into his. The slight look of disgust that crossed through them.

Boruto looked up to stare sadly into his wall as tears flowed down his face. He grabbed at his heart as the image appeared once again in his head. Boruto felt disgusted at himself. He was a prodigy at the ninja arts — one of the best at his age.

_'Then why do I need to cheat?'_

He cheated through the whole exam. He knew that, in real life and death fights, there is no such thing as cheating. But this was an exam where you show your skills to the other villages. The matches at the end of the exam were not life or death fights. I just honored combat against future comrades. He ended up showing everyone not that he was strong but that he had no honor and no respect for others, although his father had forgiven him for cheating.

_'You said that it's ok... Then why do I still feel so bad?' _Boruto thought, confused and angry.

''What would you do, dad? How do you get rid of this awful feeling?'' Boruto asked himself as he stood up. A determined look across his face.

The sun was going down, casting an orange glow over the village. It was going to be a cold walk to the Hokage tower, Boruto knew that, as he put on his black ninja sandals. He left his family house wearing his pajamas, black silk pants, and matching muscle shirt. He had a feeling that he wouldn't need much more though he didn't know why.

* * *

_With Naruto and Kurama_

''I hate it when I make my kit cry''. Naruto said as he looked at his old-time friend and comrade, Kurama.

Kurama nodded his head in understanding. They both sat crossed legged, looking at each other.

**''I never enjoyed watching you cry to yourself when you were little as well. I wish that I had done something when you were all alone. I was foolish all those years ago. Its not...fun having the ability to sense negative emotions.** ** It's hard to feel everyone else's sadness and despair on top of your own. I never thought you to would take on my ability. No matter how strong you are, Naruto, It takes its toll.''**

''I know Kurama, it is hard...it makes me feel far older then I am. I know what he is feeling, the guilt, the need for redemption. Luckily for me, I did have people out there to take away all that pain...to bad eventually it hurt just as much afterward. Hehe, I don't think my ass will ever forgive me for getting it spanked and smacked so much!'' Naruto said as he rubbed the back his head, a blush staining his face as he remembered all his punishments.

''I still think the one I got from you was the worst than all of them combined. I mean, you blistered my ass, hahaha.'' Naruto laughed at the painful memory.

**''Hehe not even when you decided to take a swim in this water did it help your glowing backside. Besides, it was a fair trade-off. You don't know what it's like to have all your power taken from you in an instant.''** Kurama said with a smile.

''But,'' Naruto said seriously. ''I never really spanked someone before.'' Naruto looked up to see Kurama raise his eyebrow. Naruto shook his head.

''Not like this, I meant. I mean, I've spanked Konohamaru, Kiba, and even Sasuke a few times when I was younger, but that was just us wasting time and horse playing. I don't know how to spank someone like I don't know what to say or do. I don't know how Kakashi and Iruka did it when I was feeling like my son his now. Besides, I never spanked him before, other than a few swats when he painted the monument. But this one is going to be a lot different, that's for sure.''

''But have you sensed it, Kurama?'' Naruto asked with a smile. Kurama eye's widened a small amount but smiled none the less.

**''It took me centuries ** **to start to** ** develop mine, but it only took you 20 years to start to develop your own.'' Kurama smiled proudly. ''You have surpassed all of us, Naruto Uzumaki. Even myself. I only hope that I can even begin to understand how to do it.''**

**''** **Positive emotion-sensing!''**

''Positive emotion-sensing!''

They both said at the same time, while they smiled at each other.

Naruto's smile came down as he sensed his son enter the building. ''I got to go now, Kurama. You don't have to wish me luck.'' Naruto said as he stood up and started to walk away.

When Naruto was far enough away, You could here Kurama whisper.

**''Goodluck, my Friend.''**

Before he too disappeared into the darkness

* * *

In the real world.

Naruto awoke and looked out into the village. It was getting late. Good thing too, he doubted his kit would want someone to walk into there...' moment.'

''Amy, when my son comes in, you can let him through, I'm done with my meeting but do NOT let anyone in my office. I'm packing in for the night after I'm done with my son, ok?'' Naruto said to his secretary through his intercom.

''Okie Dokie Hokaga-Sama.'' She chirped to her lord.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes and softly chuckled as he disconnected from Amy. He schooled his features as he stood up to take his cloak off and draped it across the back of his chair.

If his son wanted redemption, he would give it to him, no matter how much it hurt them. But mostly him.

Naruto sat back down to his desk; he would play like a fool; he needed Boruto to ask for the spanking himself. It would be embarrassing, but he would make him very proud. And it would show his son that he was brave and not a cheat.

Boruto never felt more nervous in his life as he stood outside his father's office door. On his way to the tower, he had come to an uncertain conclusion.

Was a spanking an answer to his problems? He couldn't believe it. For some reason, something in him yearned for it, but he didn't know why or how this could help him. And how was he going to bring this up to his father? It would be so embarrassing.

But then something came over him. It felt warm and pleasing. It took away the edge of anxiety that was on him. It surrounded him like a mist, and it felt like his father. Boruto almost came to tears at the feeling around him. He could do this.

He knocked on the door.

''Come in, Boruto.'' He heard his father say through the door. He opened it and came in. His eye's widened as that warm feeling intensified. He saw his father smiling at him with his eyes almost closed because of how big his smile was.

All of his emotions came rushing out of him as he leaped into his father's arms and buried his face into his chest as he sobbed and shook.

''Daddy! Oh, daddy, I'm sorry!'' Boruto babbled like a little baby into his father's chest as tears whetted his father's shirt.

Naruto's eyes widened as his son leaped into his arms. He immediately hugged his son tightly and shushed him. He couldn't understand a word he was saying it was coming out so fast. Maybe he overdid it with flooding his son with his aura. He overdid it.

''It's okay Bolt, its okay! And slow down, I can't understand you at all.'' Naruto chuckled as he stroked his hand through his son's hair. He pried his son off his chest, so he stood in between his legs and forced him to look at him. Naruto gave a small smile and rubbed his son's whiskered cheeks with his thumbs.

Boruto just cried a little bit more as he smiled as well.

''Daddy...I still feel awful about the exam, and I can't get the image of your face out my mind. It makes me feel...''

''Guilty'' Naruto answered for him.

''Yeah and...I don't know what to do about it. I wanted to ask you. How did you deal with this feeling!?'' Boruto said out loud determinedly.

Naruto smiled as he continued to rub his cheeks.

''Well, I had people there to help me deal with that feeling...I felt that feeling a lot, actually.'' Boruto looked shocked at this. He looked like a fish with his mouth making an 0. Naruto used one of his fingers to close his son's mouth before he went on.

''But I think you might know what I mean.'' Naruto urged on.

Boruto blushed as he looked down words. Naruto made him look up again.

''You mean they...they...''

''Spanked me? Yes, they did.'' Naruto said with a chuckle.

''Wow! That's cool, but hey, I thought you were cool.'' Boruto said as he pouted and crossed his arms

Naruto developed a tick mark as he raised his hand and knocked his son on the back of his head HARD.

''I WAS COOL BAKA!'' Naruto growled as he shooked his fist.

''Oww, what was that for?'' Boruto said with his tongue poking out of his mouth as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Naruto didn't bother to answer as he got serious again.

''Bolt'' Bolt got back into position again. ''Do you feel like you need a spanking?''

Boruto teared up again but shooked his head yes.

''Tell me kit.''

''Daddy, can you spank me? Boruto said as he stared into his dad's eyes.

''Yes, I can'' Naruto said with a smile. ''Now strip.''

''Wait, what?!'' Boruto yelled in shock

''You get spanked naked dummy now do it,'' Naruto said sternly

Boruto blushed a deep red as he first removed his ninja sandals then his shirt, which showed his well filled in stomach and chest. Naruto smiled; he wasn't skinny and malnourished like he was when he was a kid. But then Boruto stopped. He was playing with the hem of his waistband for his pants.

''I cant daddy,'' Boruto said weakly.

Naruto just smiled and patted the side of Bolt's face. ''It's ok. I'll do it.''

Boruto nodded as his father hooked his fingers into his pants and eased them done past his butt, exposing his little bit of pubic hair and then his penis and balls before they dropped to the floor, and Boruto was asked to step out of them which he did.

Boruto was red in the face, and so was Naruto. Though not as much.

_''He is pretty big for his age. I love being an __Uzumaki; we are the best and biggest at everything, even size.'' _Naruto thought happily. The other guys were never as big as him below the belt. It would be the same for his son.

Inside the seal, Kurama just sighed as he laid down. He was never given any credit.

Boruto went to cover himself though Naruto shooed his hands away.

''Don't feel embarrassed, kit. I've seen you naked your entire life. There is nothing new to see.'' Naruto said with a laugh as Boruto got even redder.

''Daddy!'' Boruto whined at his father's words.

''Now get over my lap, okay,'' Naruto said as he picked up and placed his son over his knees.

Boruto gasped as he was picked up so quickly and set down on his father's knees. He placed his hands out in front of him, so they were touching the floor while his feet touched the ground on the other side of his dad's lap.

Naruto looked down and smiled as he ran his hands over his son's bottom. It was tan like the rest of him just a few shades lighter. He wrapped his arm around his son's waist to hold him closer.

''I'm going to start now kit, I'm spanking you for cheating and for taking shortcuts while being a ninja. Oh, and it's ok to cry ok kiddo.'' Naruto said as he raised his hand and brought it down.

...

Both sets of eyes opened when no smacking sound came. Bolt merely giggled at the ticklish feeling on his bottom.

''Sorry, hehe.'' Naruto chuckled to himself. He got cold feet or cold hands at the last second, but now his son had an icy bottom. He would have to fix that.

He rose his hand again and brought it down with a CLAP.

''OW!'' Boruto didn't think that would hurt so much! Now there was a red handprint on his left buttcheek. Naruto raised his hand again and brought it down with a SMACK as his hand bit into his right buttcheek. This wasn't so hard to do. Naruto went on with this pattern back and forth and back and forth. Boruto just gasped, owed, oohed, and yelped, each time as the center of his cheeks warmed up. Then Naruto started to spread his spanks out a bit.

To the outside of the cheeks, the top of them and inside close to his crack. That's when Boruto started bucking and shaking. His bottom was getting an overall red to it, and it burned and stung something fierce.

Naruto shifted his son to his left knee so he could raise his right leg and trap his son's bucking legs under them.

Now that he couldn't keep bucking and moving to forget about the spanks raining down on his bottom, he started to cry. Just a few tears at first then more until it was a waterfall.

Naruto increased the speed of his spanks and strength as he targeted Bolt's undercurve and sat spots. As those were turned red, Boruto started to sing.

''OUCH! OW, I'm sorry, daddy! Ow ow ow! Please il be good, please!'' Boruto cried out as he got spanked.

''No more cheating and no more shortcuts got Bolt!'' Naruto said as he wailed him with four more hard spanks.

''Yes, YES!'' Boruto cried as he arched his back and then went limp, quietly crying as he accepted his punishment.

Naruto smiled as his son laid stilled and accepted his punishment. Hopefully, he wouldn't feel guilty anymore. But to make sure Naruto gave him 30 more swats to his bruised and battered rear end.

Naruto slowly brought his son to his feet. When he was standing up, his legs wobbled until he stood straight and started hopping around and rubbing his bottom. It was a deep red and hot to the touch. Naruto and Kurama laughed at him doing the spanked boy dance.

**''He looks just like you, Hahaha.''** Kurama laughed

Naruto glowered for a sec at the old fox before he sent a thought to him back.

_''Remember that time I got you to take control of my clone in the seal, and I got to be the first one to spank the mighty Kurama.''_ Naruto thought to him.

**_''Tch yeah whatever.''_** Kurama merely huffed as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Boruto finally stopped and went over to his father were he hugged him.

''Thank you, daddy.''

''Its alright kit, you did well,'' Naruto said as he rubbed the boys bottom. Those buns were scorching.

They both backed away until they were face to face.

''I love you, Bolt,'' Naruto said as he kissed his son on his forehead.

''I love you too, daddy.'' Bolt said as he kissed his dad on the cheek.

''Let's go home, il make us some ramen,'' Naruto said as he re-dressed Boruto.

Naruto turned off his light in the office before closing the door.

After a few seconds, a big Kawaii went out in the office.

''Oh, boy.'' All the Anbu said as the one female member was looking at the photos of the event she took. Little did she know Naruto had seen her take the pictures. She couldn't sit well for a month after that. What Boruto got was just 1/9th of what she got.


End file.
